Our Little Secrets
by theboyleftbehind
Summary: ( In further chapters may not be suitable for peoples under 17: YURI warning) Time keeper, Setsuna, falls slowly in love with young serenity, Chibiusa. What could possibly tear two lovers apart- A whole kingdom.


The sweet smell of her still lingered in the air, as if she were still here, with me. I dangled a string above Diana's head as she jumped up trying to catch it.  
  
"Playful little thing, aren't you?" I grinned down at her with the utmost desire to see young serenity again.  
  
" I can't help it! You tease me, and it's not fair!" The little kitten said glaring up at the unreachable string. I ran my hand through my hair trying to keep my mind off of her. " You seem troubled, what's the matter?" Her eyes gleamed up at me, I could just feel the curiosity floating off of her. A shy smile glittered my face as I stood up, brushing off my fuku.  
  
" I'm just a little worried I'm not going to get all of my work done, that's all." I knelt down and patted the kittens head as I wandered back to the Door of Time. Diana pounced the back of my boot with the intention to stop me.  
  
" You work too much! You should really give it a rest! Maybe one of the other senshi could guard the gate!" Her large round eyes tracked every emotion from my face. " Well, it's true! You work too much!"   
  
" And how would you know?" I gave a questioning glance over my shoulder.   
  
" All my life, all you've ever done is work! It's icky!" She jumped up batting a stray string from my fuku. " C'mon! Come play with me!" I looked to the lonely Door of Time, then back at the playful kitten. I examined her, then the door, her then the door. Not much of a decision really, but duty calls.  
  
" I'm sorry my sweet kitten of joy, I must attend the gate. It's what I have to do. My destiny." I picked up the small fur ball and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
" Gross! You act like my mom! Well... if you ever change your "destiny" come and see me." She stumbled off flicking her tail in disappointment. I stared at her while she walked off. A small smirk slithered across my crimson lips.  
  
" Sorry to disappoint you Diana-chan..." I whispered. Pulling my sea-green hair back up into it's original half bun I continued my thoughts, " I'm waiting for Usa-chan."  
  
Three hours later, three hours of guarding the gate of time. Three hours of mourning the absence of my beautiful serenity. The memories of her make me tingle, her full luxurious lips mounted with sugar sweet kisses so close to my reach. Her round firm breasts awaiting the long soft kisses and tangos of my mouth. Her unique bubble-gum pink hair of which I want to run my hands through... I shivered with anticipation. My body was trembling with urges to touch her, to feel her body, hear her voice.   
  
" Oh!" I shot up from my seat as I stared across the room at a smiling princess. My legs clanked together as I felt a warm sticky wetness running down my inner thigh. I quickly sat back down crossing my legs. " H-hello Small Lady!" My face twitched with embarrassment, though she had no idea what I just done. She pranced over to me in the cutest little sailor outfit ever. It was a short dark blue dress with a tank top over vest. Her hair had been let down from her normal odango's into small pig tails. She leaned forward, our foreheads almost touching.  
  
" Told you I'd come back!" Her grin was of an angel. My eyes widened as I felt the tips of her breasts running along mine. If I were a man, I'm sure I'd nosebleed-  
  
" I never doubted you for a second, young one." I scooted over to give her room to sit down. She happily plopped herself next to me, grinned and clomped me with her " I-missed-you-hug". Hours of talking with her had passed, my duty as the Time Keeper was a mere memory. When I'm with her I seem to forget everything that hurt's inside; the loneliness, the grieving, the emptiness. She has always reminded me of what I would be like if I had ever had a chance to be a child. The misty floor seemed to twirl around in circles as her head lay in my lap. I looked down at her to see if she were still awake. Small snores assured me she was far away dreaming. I didn't have to sleep to dream, being near her is much like a dream itself. I set my staff to the side and pick the small 16-year-old princess up into my arms. I walked firmly to the doors and kneed them open. Feeling her in my arms was like a miracle, something I never would have thought to happen. When I first met her, she was so small and fragile, hundreds of years passed and she stayed the same. We never celebrated her birthdays, I believe we lost count. But I consider her the age of sixteen. In so many ways, I feel like a close relative, I've watched her mature into the lady she is now, this beautiful graceful swan. Pink...swan...  
  
" Setsuna?" I hear a small voice from behind me. I turn to face darkness. The long halls from the time gate to Usa's chambers were dark lonely and morbid, swallowing any hint of light.  
  
" Yes?" I answered with a puzzled looked plastered on my face. A young black haired mistress walked from the darkness. Small lady's best friend, Hotaru, peered up at me with a blank expression. She always seemed blank, no emotions. She wore a long black and purple silk night gown. The sleeves with long and covered her hands completely, a purple ribbon was tied around the elbow with more silk overlapping the sleeves. The gown was low cut, showing off her newly achieved cleavage. Black lace on the trims made the gown look overly sexy, not suitable for wearing outside of her chambers. Her hair had grown out long, almost down to her knees, she had small slithers of it tied back lazily. Her deep eyes examined me in question.  
  
" What's wrong with Serenity?" She questioned while walking up for a closer look. I peered down at the young woman.  
  
" Nothing. She fell asleep talking to me. She always does it. I'm her night time story, if you will." I glanced down at the snoring princess. I could still feel Hotaru's eyes burning into me. Hotaru considers Usa much more than a friend. It was obvious when I first saw them together. Hotaru gets far too jealous when Usa shows any compassion towards anyone besides her. I looked up to find her gone. I stared at the darkness for awhile then turned back to Usa's chamber.  
  
After about five minutes of walking, I'm able to set Usa down in her huge canopy bed. I sit down next to her admiring her young tender face. I brush her dangled hair from her face... She looks so innocent, so precious. I lean down staring at her, losing my focus of where I am. I cup her chin in my hand and place a long kiss onto her lips. Everything from my body draining, giving her all the love I have into the kiss. Hoping, praying she might wake up and kiss me back, returning her love and compassion. Dream on Setsuna.  
**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**  
  
Morning came quicker than I would had expected but, somehow, something didn't seem right. Something was lonlier than usual, and everything seemed so very quiet. I couldn't even hear the birds out side of my window. Only thing with me was the silence of regret. I had a kissed the royal heir to the thrown of crystal tokyo. What had I done? I sat on the ridge of my bed and stared blankly at the wall, pondering of my mistakes. What if I had been caught? Suddenly I heard a creek from my chamber door, in stepped Usa-chan.  
  
" Good morning." She smiled and walked slowly over to me with two cups of hot tea. I stared up at her then smiled with a warm feeling arising in my body.  
  
" Good morning, young serenity." I whispered with all the strength I had left in my body. She slid down and sat next to me with an empty smile. She handed me a cup of tea, as she sipped from hers. I stared at her from the corner of my eye, her hair was put into a high pony tail, her bangs swept out of her face, and her cheeks abnormally rosey for the morning. She set her tea down and started to fiddle with her blouse. " Usa... are you coming dow-" Suddenly out of no where, her arms were around me and her lips against mine. Falling backwards, I pulled her with me. I could feel her warmth, and her heart. It was beating as fast as a humming birds wings. She pulled away for a second, then leaning back down she whispered,  
  
" I had to return your kiss...." Her voice was chattery and her body shaking. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her back up to sitting position. 


End file.
